Convenio
by Viko W
Summary: Hannah rompe un jarrón y Alois, como la buena persona que es, le propone resolver el problema. *AloisxHannah*


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso así como todos los personajes mencionados en ella. Eso es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Convenio**

—Eres muy torpe.

Hannah levantó la vista, encontrándose con el hijo del señor Trancy. Ese rubio egocéntrico y caprichoso, amante del color púrpura.

—Lo siento—musitó recogiendo los trozos del jarrón que accidentalmente había tirado.

—Sentirlo no basta. ¿Cómo puedes excusar tu torpeza con una simple disculpa?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer. Después de todo, no era como si Hannah fuese capaz de discutirle eso, ni nada. Cualquier persona con suficiente materia gris sabía bien que el hijo del jefe, desafortunadamente, también era el _jefe._

Alois sonrió con sorna antes de agacharse frente a ella.

—Era un jarrón muy caro, ¿sabes?

—Le pediré al señor Trancy que lo descuente de mi salario.

Él amplió la sonrisa.

—Entonces vivirás de la caridad.

Anafeloz sintió sus mejillas ruborizar, el chico no perdía la oportunidad de humillarla._ Maldito._ Apretó los labios, reprimiéndose el protestar. Echó un vistazo, el rubio continuaba delante de ella con esa expresión insolente. Volvió la vista al piso de mármol y tuvo el deseo de preguntar por la valía de aquel trasto de cerámica pero el miedo (oh maldita pobreza) la hizo enmudecer. En silencio, continuó recogiendo los pedazos.

_Hmm…_

No obstante, la curiosidad por saber el costo crecía con premura. Varias cifras comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza y su rostro pasó del rojo al color ceniza. ¿Por qué había tenido que tropezar con aquel estúpido estante? ¡Ya era suficientemente malo haber terminado como mucama! Hannah se obligó a guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, pensar que una dama con sus estudios acabó de ese modo le deprimía de sobre manera.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Hannah se cortó en el índice, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Alois la miró directo a los ojos y ella le devolvió el gesto con un ápice de recelo. La palabra _acuerdo_ jamás le había sonado tan pavorosa.

—Sabes francés, ¿no? —la mujer asintió levemente. Trancy se cruzó de brazos y esbozó algo así como una sonrisa—Mi profesora particular es una maldita estirada. Realmente no me importa aprender el idioma, no tengo ningún interés. Podría reprobar y echarle la culpa para deshacerme de ella pero—chasqueó la lengua— eso no funcionaría.

—… Debe ser problemático—murmuró ignorando el escozor en la herida. Luego se recriminó el haber respondido. No debía hacerlo. Alois no era alguien con quien se charlaba sin tener consecuencias. Y nunca había consecuencias buenas. Nada agradable venía de una conversación con el agraciado hijo de Trancy, especialmente porque el joven a su corta edad poseía una reputación de miedo entre la servidumbre de la mansión. Ella podría ser nueva trabajando allí pero no tonta, aunque sus recientes acciones la desacreditaran. En particular aquella que involucraba el jarrón.

Oyó una risita amarga y poco después el chico se acuclilló.

—Lo es—dijo observando las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre el suelo—. Intentar que despidan a quien se acuesta con tu padre es en verdad complicado—frunció el ceño y cogió un trocito del jarrón—… sólo imaginar como esa perra se revuelca con ese maldito viejo verde es tan asqueroso.

Las mejillas de Hannah se colorearon de vuelta. Peor al sorprenderse pensando en darle la razón.

—No debería expresarse de ese modo—la voz apenas salió de su boca. Alois la observó con una pizca de sorpresa. Se mordió la lengua. Tenía que dejar de hablar, darse prisa y huir de allí. Había dicho algo que definitivamente no fue del agrado del rubio.

Como temió, hubo un silencio después de aquella frase. El miedo creció en su interior y presurosa reanudó su labor, cortándose esta vez en la yema del dedo anular.

—… ¿Por qué no? —preguntó divertido al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo crecer el vacío en el estómago de Hannah—¿No te produce nauseas?

"_Sí, demasiadas_", le hubiese gustado responder, pero en su lugar terminó de recolectar los trozos de cerámica depositándolos en su delantal. No estaba bien continuar aquella charla, en especial porque ella lo detestaba. Aunque claro, las razones antes dadas también eran de mucho peso.

Le echó un vistazo, rápido y discreto.

… Si al menos fuera mayor, quizás las cosas no serían de ese modo. Tenía que admitir que Alois era atractivo pese a sus catorce. Si tuviera seis años más ella no estaría maldiciéndolo tan seguido y su prepotencia no le produciría tanta molestia.

—Te llamas Hannah, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Dime una cosa, Hannah—hizo énfasis en el nombre, pronunciándolo con voz aterciopelada—si mi padre te pidiera que le abrieras las piernas, ¿lo harías?

Fue como una inyección de adrenalina. Levantó la cara de inmediato, ofendida y molesta. ¿Había pensado que era guapo? ¡A la mierda! Sí, había roto un jarrón caro y era una sirvienta ¡pero eso no le daba derecho a-!

—¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? —agregó antes de que Hannah dijera nada.

Alois la miró eróticamente, inclinándose sobre ella y a Hannah se le estrujó algo en el pecho. Separó los labios en busca de darle una respuesta más al final, terminó sin decir palabra. Él la veía con esos profundos ojos azules. Y entonces lo sintió, aquella sensación que burbujeaba. Fue como una bofetada. La saliva se le atoró en la garganta y el rostro se le coloreó de un rabioso rojo. Con horror, vio como el rubio formaba una sonrisa que en segundos desembocó en una sonora carcajada.

Muda y muerta de vergüenza. Eso la definía bien. Tan pronto como recobró la capacidad motora, Hannah se echó para atrás y encogiéndose clavó la vista en el piso. Intentó separar los labios y negar pero mientras más se forzaba a hacerlo, encontraba más tensa su quijada hasta el punto en que la sintió entumecerse.

—Hagamos esto—habló al fin el rubio sin dejar de sonreír malicioso—. _Enséñame_ francés y el asunto del jarrón será problema mío.

Hannah no respondió.

—El que calla otorga—le atrapó un largo mechón de cabello y suavizó su voz, dándole un matiz lascivo—. Te veré esta noche en el estudio. No llegues tarde.

Se puso de pie y al dar media vuelta, Anafeloz articuló en un hilo de voz:

—… No lo haría…

Alois la miró por encima del hombro y arrogante, soltó la pregunta:

—¿Con mi padre o conmigo?

Y Hannah se vio increíblemente sorprendida al no poder refutar aquel cuestionamiento. Estaba claro que jamás cedería a las lascivas peticiones del amo Trancy , ella era una mujer decente. Obviamente tampoco accedería a las de un engreído preadolescente que-

Alois le sonrió.

_*Latido*_

Y ella se mordió el interior del labio hasta sangrar.

—Yo no soy como tu profesora o las otras sirvientas—pronunció elevando la voz lo más clara posible. Apretó el delantal y temblorosa se incorporó—… le pido que no malinterprete las cosas.

Entonces el agraciado hijo del señor Trancy, el rubio egocéntrico y caprichoso, se volvió hacia ella. Acortó la distancia una vez más y con naturalidad sujetó el listón que bajaba desde el cuello del uniforme azul, hasta el principio del peto. Hannah respingó.

—Lo sé. Tú eres lista—concedió con cierto erotismo—, sabrás lo que te conviene.

_Lo que te conviene_. Y esas palabras le supieron mal. Amargas, ponzoñosas. Porque "lo que te conviene" se traducía "o es él o soy yo". Hannah inclinó el rostro, ocultándose tras sus dos largos mechones. Claro, él lo sabía. Por esa razón acudió a ella tan pronto escuchó el crujir de aquel enorme trasto. No podría pagarlo, Trancy no se lo descontaría de su mísero salario, la obligaría a liquidar con…

Se sintió asqueada.

No, eso jamás, ella nunca podría hacer tal cosa…

Ella…

Alois jaló la punta del listón deshaciendo el moño. Hannah sintió la piel erizársele y titubeó un débil "_fue un accidente". _Lo vio directo a los ojos y pensó en llorar y rogarle que no le hiciera esto, que él era bueno y no como su padre, que la ayudara y que…

Un sonido.

—Ah~, ¿qué no es ese el auto de _papá _Trancy? —silbó—Parece que llega temprano hoy.

Hannah cerró los ojos con fuerza. Temblaba. Oyó la puerta principal siendo abierta y la voz del hombre resonó por el pasillo.

_Respira._

_Es un mal sueño._

_Debe serlo… debe…_

Lo vio. El señor Trancy caminaba hacia ellos. Apretó con más fuerza el delantal lleno de trozos del jarrón.

Tap, tap, los pasos fuertes de aquel hombre gordo resonaban con fuerza.

Las náuseas la invadieron. Sus piernas flaqueaban y el pulso, acelerado, le indicó que no podría continuar así.

Hannah inspiró y se preguntó, si ella sería la primera en caer a los pies de aquel chiquillo.

—…¿A qué hora esta noche? —masculló.

La soltó. Esta vez no hubo una sonrisa, sólo una mirada que la acuchilló y Alois se alejó con andar lento, tarareando una melodía pícara mientras se deleitaba con la penosa resignación de la mujer. Preparó una de sus mejores sonrisas y con deslumbrante carisma saludó al viejo Trancy.

—Padre, estás antes de la hora… ¡qué mal! Supongo que no importa ya ahora que lo has visto—señaló a Hannah y luego rió suavemente—. Disculpa, me tropecé con tu jarrón y bueno… ¿no estoy en problemas o sí?

El señor Trancy forzó una mueca mientras los ojos le relampagueaban y le indicó al rubio retirarse, no sin antes mencionarle que más tarde discutiría con él un par de cosas. Luego, se acercó a la sirvienta y con tono meloso comenzó a hablarle.

—Realmente una lástima—dijo observando los pedazos del jarrón. Elevó la vista con lentitud, haciendo un recorrido que pareció detenerse unas décimas de segundo en el pecho de la mujer. Hannah contuvo el espasmo que nació de su estómago—… En verdad era una pieza de mucho valor. Mucho valor—colocó su pesada y ajada mano sobre el hombro de la mujer —…tener un hijo tan descuidado, encima cínico… espero que no estés teniendo problemas con él, ¿o sí?

Negó de inmediato, Trancy comenzó a masajearle.

—No tienes que mentir. Alois es un muchacho problemático… sin temor, ¿tienes alguna queja de él? Puedes hablarlo conmigo—sonrió deslizando la mano hasta el antebrazo—. Dime.

Hannah jamás sintió tanto alivio de haber accedido al acuerdo con Alois.

—Es un joven _considerado_—esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Con su permiso, debo continuar con la limpieza.

Se apartó del hombre viejo y con paso presuroso se alejó por el pasillo sintiendo su estómago revolverse al rememorar el contacto de su jefe.

"_Considerado…"_

El rubor volvió a colorear sus pómulos.

Considerado y una mierda.

—… infeliz…

El agraciado hijo del señor Trancy, el rubio egocéntrico y caprichoso, amante del color púrpura. Hannah se mordió el labio inferior. Si fuera lo suficientemente honesta con ella misma, aceptaría sin chistar que la idea de retozar entre las sábanas de Alois, era un placer culposo que toda sirvienta de la mansión deseaba y que ella, en más de una ocasión se sorprendió persiguiéndolo con la mirada.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Empezó como una cosa y terminó así… supongo que no puedo evitar hacer que termine de otro modo, amo que Alois la chantajee y Hannah se trague su orgullo, que no es tan grande, para ceder a los deseos del rubio.

No he hecho mi maldita tarea, ¡wiii!


End file.
